Trano: Poke Armor
by Drsgonoid04
Summary: A 'human' that has created a special armor that allows him to use the powers of Pokemon due to small bits of DNA that he has collected and stored in orbs created for the purpose. By connecting these orbs to his armor he can gain there powers and if he wants change into them. He also has built an airship and has an army of Pokemon that he has befriended.


**Poke Armor Prologue**

I remember the day like it was yesterday. It was storming outside, supposedly caused by the Legendary Bird Trio (Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos). I didn't give a crap about that though, a world-renown group of Eevee's and Eeveelutions' were kidnapped by Team Rocket and their one ransom request was that the Police give them the location of a 'vigilante's' armor, my armor, who worked with them often. The Police didn't want to do this, but Team Rocket said that they will vaporize a member of the group to its purest essence for each two days they wait, or each raid on a Team Rocket hideout that occurs.

About three hours after this occurred I received a phone call from the Police HQ saying that 'they wanted my help on a raid on a Team Rocket hideout' and then explained they had intelligence that the whole group was being held there. They then told me to meet them at a warehouse in Saffron City, and that I should come by myself so they won't know we're there. So handing off the controls to Kaliro the Alakazam I went to grab my Stealth Armor, which covers the lights of my transformation, and sent a request down to the vehicle bay to get the Light Assault Bike (L. A. B.) ready for a High Altitude, Low Opening (H. A. L. O.) jump out of the Heli Bay. Then I went to grab the Abra, Luxray, and Darkrai DNA Orbs out of my centrifuge, and rode the elevator down to the Heli Bay.

Revving up the L.A.B.'s engine, I opened the Heli Bay by the voice command 'Dragon Roar'. When the bay doors were finally open I strapped on by goggles for the 40,000 foot drop to the surface of Route 18 in the Kanto Region. After going through the pre H.A.L.O. checklist I drove out the Bay Doors, and almost immediately landed in a tornado. Thankfully I had this craft designed to withstand a hurricane going over 1207 kilometers per hour (750 miles per hour), but getting hit by frozen water going a hundred miles per hour still hurt. When I finally got out of the tornado I found I was heading toward the S.S. Anne like a meteor of destruction. I then had to pivot the bike until I was inverted so that it wouldn't hit the Anne. Then I noticed that someone had deployed a forcefield of Ice Beam, Surf, and Psychic over the entire boat. Note: Do NOT drop 40,000 feet into a tornado into a shield of ice held together by psychic, it hurts. No seriously, I would have broken my skull in two if I could.

Once I was back on dry land and no longer dripping wet I righted my bike which had cartwheeled into a sand sculpture that looked suspiciously like Lt. Surge. As soon as I could find somebody they said that I was in Vermillion City. When I was finally headed in the right direction I was almost immediately being chased by a group of Zubat and Golbat that thought it was night out. After I finally got to Saffron City I meant with the gate guard and she told me that the warehouse I was looking for was in the North-East corner of the city. After about an hour of driving I reached the place she had indicated to find about 40 policemen waiting for me.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant John Carpenter of the Saffron City PD (SCPD)," One of them said walking up to me, "We've been waiting for a few hours, where have you been?"

I couldn't put a finger on it but I didn't think I could trust this guy, "It's a long story, and we have a raid to deal with remember?"

"Good point, the Commissioner wanted you take point and lead the rest of us in," Lieutenant Carpenter revealed as they started arming the Stuzi, an Uzi modified to paralyze the enemy for 2 hours per shock. "Furthermore, he said that we had to go without lights to avoid making easy targets of ourselves."

"Fine, just don't expect me to help when you're mauled by Arboks."

So I took point and slowly opened the door before stepping in. When I looked around it appeared to be an indestructible labyrinth. Then I looked down each passage way and realized that the whole maze is going to be almost impossible for the police to navigate on their own, unless they helped building it.

"Hey, you guys better get in here," I called back to Carpenter and his team.

"On our way." Came the answer within seconds.

As they appeared one by one making sure I wasn't leading them into a trap they saw the labyrinth stretching in every direction. When Carpenter finally appeared it looked around and sighed as if this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Okay, these labyrinths appear in almost every one of the bases supposedly holding a member or members of the group. When you enter the maze you know or heading the right way because there are torches along the correct path and passable traps are down the wrong paths," Carpenter explained to the new members of the squad and me.

"Okay, but how do you know this? I thought you weren't supposed to conduct raids on hideouts like this one." I exclaimed.

"We aren't, but we can hack their systems and duplicate and delete all their documents on and relating to the group."

"Sheesh and I thought that I was good at finding loopholes. But you have to remember that even smallest peep of us being here or how we found it could kill any of them or us."

"Fine, but right now all were doing is dawdling and wasting what little time we have. So, let's move out."

So we broke up into 2 teams one had Lieutenant Carpenter leading, and me leading the other. My team went down the right path, and Carpenter went down the left path. We followed the path left, then made a right and followed it until we found a torch. Carpenter apparently ran into lava traps at every turn and is now heading in our direction. After about a hour of traveling and a lot of torch lighting we finally found and unlocked the next floor which was darker than night. As I cautiously moved forward I heard a metallic clank from behind me, and just as I turned around the lights switch on to reveal that the police were working with Team Rocket the entire time.

Note:

I do NOT own any of the Pokemon or anything related excluding the character Trano, the Armors, the L.A.B., the airship he uses, and the Pokemon DNA Orbs.


End file.
